Gorillaz: The Wall
by Punk13405
Summary: NOTE: This story, as well as I, have gone on a personal Hiatus until the end of the school year, so don't expect any udpates till after June 8th.
1. When The Tigers Broke Free: Part 1

As you all can probably no doubt guess, this story is a mix of the movie/album "Pink Floyd: The Wall", with Gorillaz instead of Pink Floyd, with 2D taking Pink's place. I am a huge Pink Floyd fan and I just thought that 2D is great for this role. 

I know I'm not the most reliable person when it comes to long stories, but I promise to try and not only finish this eventually, but hopefully finish my other fan-fics over the summer.

This will be a 24-26 chapter story (I forget how many songs are in the movie..)

Also, this is an alternate setting story, it takes place in the early 60's, and in this story, Stuart's dad died in WWII.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pink Floyd, Gorillaz, "Pink Floyd: The Wall", or any other things mentioned in this story.

CHAPTER 1: When The Tigers Broke Free, Part 1

David Pots sat in the bunker. The only light flickering from his oil lamp. The sound of bombs exploding and men screaming overhead. How he wanted to get out of Anzio, but his superiors begged for his men to stay and hold back the tanks so they could pull out. Being the obediant soldier he was, David granted their retreat. The superiors thanked him over the radio and he went down into his bunker. He lit a cigarette and used the match to light his oil lamp and cleaned his weapon. He knew that the chances of himsurviving were nill, but still, he carefully cleaned the cylinder, cleaned the barrel, and loaded his 45's. He thought about his wife, Rachael at home, and of his little baby boy Stuart. He had hoped since the beginning of the war that he could see his boy grow up into a man, but he realized now, the chances he would even see his son again were small...

_It was just before dawn one miserable morning in black '44 _

_When the forward commander was told to sit tight when he asked that his men be withdrawn_

_And the generals gave thanks as the other ranks held back the enemy tanks for a while _

_And the Anzio bridgehead was held for a price of a few hundred ordinary lives_


	2. In The Flesh

Stuart Pots sat in his dark hotel suite, the lights all off, and the TV buzzing in front of him as he sat in his chair. A burnt cigarette lay nestled between his long slender fingers as he stared at the TV, unblinking. He was thinking about himself, what has become of him over all these years, why does he feel so disconnected from reality? A maid on her cleaning round came to the door, knocking to see if anyone was inside. Stuart was too catatonic to even say a word, not even mumble and he sat there, thinking. The maid tried to door to find that it was locked, so she slid the key into the lock. Stuart suddenly had an epiphany, it all made sense now, he finally knew why he felt this way. The maid unlocked the door, and as the door opened, only to be blocked by the chain, it came flashing back to him in waves. 

The last concert they performed at, in Las Angeles, the crowds flooded in and packed the theater, but even that could not house all of the fans, and some found themselves locked out. They beat and beat against the door, eventually breaking it down, rushing into the stadium entrance. They ran and they ran to the show, like a soldier would on his dying breath only ards from the field hospital. Some were trampled, some ran like the wind itself. But soon the police showed up, and it really started getting bad. People were resisting arrest, people were getting beaten by the police. It was sheer chaos, but eventually they were able to load all the kids up and get them to the police station. Inside, the fans watched as Stuart went out on stage.

_So ya thought ya Might like to Go to the show..._

_To feel the warm thrill and confusion that space cadet glow._

_Tell me is something eluding you sunshine is this not what you expected to see?_

_If you wanna find out what's behind these cold eyes you'll just have to claw your way through this disguise!_

At Anzio, men ran about frantically, men were jumping out of transport boats at the beachhead, only to be cut down by machine gun fire, and down in the trenches was David Pots, frantically trying to reach the radio to call in air support. As he dived into the bunker, narrowly avoiding gunfire and explosions, he rushed to pick up the phone. But the German Stukka divebomber had sighted the bunker, and when he got to the phone, it was already too late...


	3. The Thin Ice

The remains of the Anzio battle lay about the beach, the dead and dying littered the battleground. The lucky ones were able to make it to the hospital, but even they had severe injuries, but no one made it out uninjured. The fate of David Pots, however, was not so fortunate. The bomb from the Stukka had incinerated him, and his burnt body lay on the ground, still clinging to the phone where he spoke his last words. The men sent in helped clean up the beach, fo bodies had been layed out all over the shore, and the water was red wih blood. 

_Momma loves her baby_

_ And Daddy loves you too_

_And the sea may look warm to you, babe_

_ And the sky may look blue_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh babe ooh, ooh, ooh baby blue_

_ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, babe_

In the apartment, the TV was still blaring, but the lights were on and Stuart was not inside. Instead he was out in the pool, just floating there, laying completely still on the top of the water, still remembering that terrible battle at Anzio. Suddenly, the water turned red and he struggled to get up, and started kicking frantically to get out.

_If you should go skating on the thin ice of modern life_

_ dragging behind you the silent reproach of a million tear-stained eyes_

_Don't be suprized when a crack in the ice appears under your feet _

_You slip out of your dept and out of your mind_

_With your fear throwing out behind you As you claw the thin ice_


	4. Another Brick in the Wall: Part 1

Author's Note: I'm sure some of you have noticed that this is pretty much the exact copy of "The Wall" with Gorillaz, that is what I intended from the start but if you really don't want that, rest assured I am trying to put a few changes in it, but with something like this, it's really hard to do. 

The war was now over, and Stuart was in church with his mother, Rachael. His father was long gone now and his mother sat in a pew alone, praying, while young little Stuart played with his toy model of a B17 Flying Fortress. Stuart may not have known it at the time, but his father's death would forever scar him inside, adding the very first brick in his future wall of isolation.

_Daddy's flown across the ocean.  
Leaving just a memory.  
A snapshot in the family album.  
Daddy, what else did you leave for me?_

_Daddy, what'd ya leave behind for me?!_

_All in all it was Just a brick in the wall_

_All in all it was all just bricks in the wall._

After the church visit, Rachael sent young Stuart to go play at the park. Stuart did not know what he should do, no one was there to help him, so he went to the first adult he could find, a man helping his kid get on the merry-go-round. He tugged on his coat, and the man looked down, "Yes?" he asked. "Could you get me up there?" little Stuart asked pointing at the Merry-go-round timidly. "Where's your mum?" the man asked. "She's at the shops" little Stuart responded, and the man said, "Okay than" and lifted him onto the Merry-go-round. "There, having fun?" he asked, and Stuart nodded his head, now he knew more what to do and was a little more confidant. The man and his kid went to the slide and little Stu followed and went down the slide after the kid. Then he saw the kid and his father walk off, and Stu decided to hold the dad's hand as if he were the man's own kid. "Hey, get off...I said get off!" he said shooing Stu away as he walked off. Stu then decided to go to the swingset and swing, but when he got on, he couldn't swing, he didn't know how. He looked over and saw other kids being pushed by their parents, and he felt sad that his father was not there...


	5. When The Tigers Broke Free: Part 2

It had been many years now since his dad had died, and Stuart had gotten over it..a bit. He came home after a day at school and walked through the house, his footsteps making creaking sounds on the hardwood floor as he walked past. He went into the kitchen and made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and started walking up to his room. When he finished it, however, he glanced at his mother's room and saw that the door was open. He walked inside, and felt a bit curious, he had never been in his mother's room before without her in it. He started looking through drawers and cabinets, eventually finding something in a bottom drawer...a letter... 

_And Kind old King George sent mother a note when he heard that Father was gone_

_It was, I recall in the form of a scroll gold leaf and all_

_And I found it one day in a drawer of old photographs hidden away_

_And my eyes still grow damp to remember His majesty signed with his own rubber stamp_

_"It was dark all around there was frost in the ground when the tigers broke free_

_And no one survived from the Royal Fusiliers Company C_

_They were all left behind Most of the dead, the rest of them dying"_

_And that's how the high comand took my daddy...from me_


End file.
